okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Destroy the boulder!
Destroy the boulder! was a mission in Ōkami, taking place in Kamiki Village. After exiting the River of the Heavens, Issun implored Amaterasu to see how the village was doing now that demons were running amok. They discovered that a curse had been put on the village, as everyone had been turned into a statue, the sky was a pitch black, and there was a giant boulder blocking their way out. Walkthrough Head down the steps and take a right at the split in the path. There will not be anything to do at the moment, so simply examine three statues until Issun tells you to find high ground, at which point you will have to return to the split and take the other path, with an arrow pointing the way. Once you reach the viewing platform at the top of the mountain Issun will wonder if you could just draw a sun, which simply requires you to draw a circle and will grant you the Sunrise Celestial Brush technique. You will then be approached by Mr. Orange, after which you must fight three green imps, which leads to the restoration of a nearby pond. You can restore small areas and objects in larger locations in various ways, which leads to Praise. Restored locations also often contain treasure chests, in this case the nearby chest contains a feedbag with seeds. Head back down the mountaintop and you will run past a small flock of sparrows, which you can feed using the feedbag, which leads to more Praise. You will run into Mr. Orange at the split, as well as the now-restored Buddhist Komuso, who starts the side mission "Eliminate the foul beasts". Mushi has another involving digging; "Dig up the turnips", and lastly you can aid Mrs. Orange with "Help dry the laundry". Also take note of the underwater chests nearby Mrs. Orange, which you can open with Power Slash, and make sure to pick up the vase and Rabbit Statue that float to the surface before they disappear. For now, head to the village exit and talk to the merchant trying to remove the boulder to enter combat. This time a red imp will join the fight, a stronger version that uses its guitar as a shield, forcing you to use Power Slash to cut its strings and disable it. You will gain more Praise afterwards, at which point Issun teaches you about divine attributes, which comprise your Solar energy, ink pots, Astral Pouch, and purse. You will have enough Praise for one of the first two, so pick either and upgrade the other one next when you have more Praise. The merchant then wants you to go and get Susano, who lives in the large house nearby, you can find him down in the basement, asleep. Wake him up with a tackle and take him to the boulder, whereupon he will leave to "train" behind his home. Approach him again and he will ask for sake, which you can get from Kushi, the girl working in her rice field near the waterfall. She will tell you her waterwheel is broken, which you can then fix using your Rejuvenation technique. Afterward approach her in her home to obtain the Vista of the Gods item, a jar you must carry to Susano. He will proceed to actually begin training, and you must help him by using Power Slash at the right time to make him believe he actually is capable enough. Cut down a dummy, the iron rock (yet impossible on your own), and finally the boulder in order to finish the mission. Once completed you can make use of the merchant's wares and should definitely spend some of your Yen to buy all kinds of feedbags to use on the many animals you will encounter. Also sell any treasures you acquired if for extra money, and make sure to explore the village to find anymore chests, know that some will be buried underground (visible as a ring), or even only visible during night (visible as a bright light). Once done venture out of the village and into Shinshu Field for the follow-up mission "Guardian Sapling trouble". Category:Missions in Ōkami